Remiel
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and can be found here. Remiel '(or just '"Rem" to those he's close to), also known by Jeremiel, Jeremeel, Jerahmeel, Hieremihel, and Ramiel ''is an archangel, the “youngest” of the six. In lore he is known to give out hopeful and sometimes divine visions and dreams. Though in the years before his departure they ended up somewhat on the backburner. His main roles in the end were as the guardian of the “armoury” and doer of the paperwork of heaven before he got sick of the family's in-fighting and Michael going against their brothers and “stormed off” sometime during the second century BC, with the ark of the covenant (which is said to have the power to contact god) in hand, along with a few of the other weapons. He, ever since, has little time for the problems of heaven or hell, he does not care what you are; human, angel, rebel angel or demon. He is equally as indifferent to you whichever way. Remiel has gone by various aliases over history, including a pagan demigod (thanks to ''Gabriel), having gone a little wild in the early years. However since those days he’s settled into a more serene life, currently as an author and novelist called Richard Sai in a city called Bath in Maine, who is apparently in the process of writing his third novel. He enjoys herbal teas, flavoured coffees, spa trips and most of all, keeping out of all the “''family drama''”. Before the “falling” to live on Earth, Remiel’s main job was to look after and defend the weapons of heaven, as well as other similar relics and artefacts that no one even seemed to use or care about any more. He was also entrusted a lot of paperwork to do, which he found tiresome. Remiel was not particularly rebellious, he stayed completely loyal until very soon after the departure of his older brother, Gabriel, when he up and left with the ark ark of the covenant, along with a few other choice items, and went into hiding. His relationship with his “brothers”, was close, as the “younger brother” he looked up to both Lucifer and ''Michael, before Lucifer’s fall, and was thus rather frustrated to be caught in the middle by the whole thing, which is what likely lead to his hasty and rather sudden disgruntled departure afther Gabriel created the last straw. Over the years he's spent on earth he's developed a penchant for eccentricity, often taking on strange and unexpected things and styles over the years. This was usually unintentional, as Remiel always had at least some level of natural eccentricity in him even in heaven. Despite this his attitude is calm and collected, often very easygoing toward most things; a fact which often led to his older brother Gabriel roping him into ridiculous situations. The youngest angel is also prone to doing things that directly oppose what his other brothers might once, barring Gabriel, not necessarily on purpose to annoy them but he'd be lying of he said he didn't love it when it did. A prime example is Remiel is currently "close friends" with a demon by the name of Melissa, while this is because he loves likes her, the fact that Michael would be seething about it amuses him greatly. Remiel has kept the same vessel for as long as he's been on Earth; having at this point grown extremely attached to it to the point that if he were forced to change it would probably be very hard to impossible for him to grow accustomed to. Biography Life in Heaven Remiel is the youngest of the seven archangels, with Michael, Lucifer, Gabriel, Raphael, Zadkiel and Jophiel being older than him in the order shown. Though he is older than all of the other angels. Life in heaven as the youngest archangel was confusing, due to the constant celestial in-fighting Remiel was 'raised' practically by his brother Gabriel, who Remiel still believes is the only one of them, besides Zadkiel, with their head screwed on straight, whether he knows it or not, and it shows. The three of them have remained close since his fall. When Lucifer fell, and Jophiel followed, Remiel bode his time until it was all over, convincing himself that it would be, and did his job dutiully as he was asked. He did the paperwork, and guarded the amory, not speaking up soa as to keep out of the costant conflict. Category:Archangel Category:Original Characters Category:Supernatural OC Category:Supernatural Character Category:Supernatural Males Category:Male OC Category:Male Category:Male Character Category:Supernatural Angel Category:Angel Category:Grace01121922 Category:Godfrey Gao FC Category:Authors Category:Neutral Category:Novelist Category:Pagan Gods Category:Fake Pagan Gods Category:Neutral Angels Category:Fallen Angels Category:Characters Category:Writers Category:Fantasy Writers Fall to Earth Category:Archangel Category:Original Characters Category:Supernatural OC Category:Supernatural Character Category:Supernatural Males Category:Male OC Category:Male Category:Male Character Category:Supernatural Angel Category:Angel Category:Grace01121922 Category:Godfrey Gao FC Category:Authors Category:Neutral Category:Novelist Category:Pagan Gods Category:Fake Pagan Gods Category:Neutral Angels Category:Fallen Angels Category:Characters Category:Writers Category:Fantasy Writers Going into Hiding Category:Archangel Category:Original Characters Category:Supernatural OC Category:Supernatural Character Category:Supernatural Males Category:Male OC Category:Male Category:Male Character Category:Supernatural Angel Category:Angel Category:Grace01121922 Category:Godfrey Gao FC Category:Authors Category:Neutral Category:Novelist Category:Pagan Gods Category:Fake Pagan Gods Category:Neutral Angels Category:Fallen Angels Category:Characters Category:Writers Category:Fantasy Writers Pagan God Intervening Years Category:Archangel Category:Original Characters Category:Supernatural OC Category:Supernatural Character Category:Supernatural Males Category:Male OC Category:Male Category:Male Character Category:Supernatural Angel Category:Angel Category:Grace01121922 Category:Godfrey Gao FC Category:Authors Category:Neutral Category:Novelist Category:Pagan Gods Category:Fake Pagan Gods Category:Neutral Angels Category:Fallen Angels Category:Characters Category:Writers Category:Fantasy Writers Richard Sai ''Supernatural Season 4 Season 5 Season 11 Trivia * Remiel's vessel is almost a foot taller than his older brother Gabriel's vessel, who is 5'6", and a foot taller than his older brother Zadkiel's vessel, wo is 5'4", his own being 6'4". Category:Archangel Category:Original Characters Category:Supernatural OC Category:Supernatural Character Category:Supernatural Males Category:Male OC Category:Male Category:Male Character Category:Supernatural Angel Category:Angel Category:Grace01121922 Category:Godfrey Gao FC Category:Authors Category:Neutral Category:Novelist Category:Pagan Gods Category:Fake Pagan Gods Category:Neutral Angels Category:Fallen Angels Category:Characters Category:Writers Category:Fantasy Writers